Kingdom Hearts Another Story
by Arkham Wolf 2014
Summary: Another story in the Kingdom Hearts universe... In more ways than one...*sigh*... Let's move onto the juicy points, shall we? A wealthy Keyblade wielder looks for Key bearers after the destruction of Hollow Bastion. He ends up with a crazed blind teen-aged Dark Mage, a hyperactive warrior, a loyal right hand, and a cyborg... If I don't have you at Cyborg, then your crazy.
1. Chapter Background Check:1

Author's Note: Welcome, my dearest reader, to my huble fan fiction to Kingdom Hearts. This is a tribute to one of my favorite games, but alas, so much to do and so little time, wouldn't you agree? Anywho, This story should explain it's self, but this is simply giving a history of each core character that I own. I hope you enjoy, and if you have any questions, that cannot be answered by thinking about it, than PM me. First fan fiction on this site, but I have had some experience. Even did a collobration Fan Fiction. But that got canceled due to the subeject getting confusing... Plot wise. Geeze, I wish they kept it as a minigame, not it's own, seperate plot... Wonder if anyone knows what I'm talking about...

Back story of Ansatsu Aisare...

He was born to a wealthy family that held a stake in almost every world. His family developed interstellar travel, weapons to combat darkness, everything and anything. But while he was away learning the secrets of the Keyblade and Twilight, almost all of the main family had died off due to a disease. This didn't phase the young boy for long, as he applied his life to keeping up the flow of everything and anything his manufacturing company was known for. He always knew without darkness there can be know light,

and dresses and acts accordingly. His attire being monochrome and his attitude changes from decision to decision. When Ansem the Wise asked him about funding a project of his, the Aisare couldn't refuse. After all, his research could help his own into genetics. But, in the end, it was just a bunch of research into darkness and the heart. But a few people stood out among Ansem's list of subjects. Kurogane, Alice [Not a princess of Heart], and Rie. Kurogane was going to be implanted with cybernetic augmentations, Alice was to be given the powers over dreams and the subconscious, and Rie was going to be a sort of 'Princess of Heart' copy. Her heart was going to be given as much Light as possible, before she explodes... Or so Ansatsu was told by one of Ansem's Apprentices. He checked up on the 3 individuals that caught his eye every time he was given the chance.

Then, one day, a fourth one entered the perception of Ansatsu Aisare. Mercer. That was the only name given to him. Mercer was a peculiar subject. He gave himself to the study of Ansatsu's development of super soldiers, but seemed to have just... appeared. 4 possible

Apprentices... All different, yet they all have the same properties... The Properties he needed to keep a line of Keybearers.

Mercer was the first to become his apprentice. His genetic augmentation was complete, and he still hung around,

looking for a purpose.

Kurogane was the second. Kurogane submitted because he wanted to learn to control his power, and use it to protect

others... A laughable effort at the time.

Alice and Rie joined at the same time, both sticking together and to the shadows to escape the savage ruins of Hollow

Bastion. He appeared before them, and noticed how starved they were in comparison to the others. He also noticed how quick to

anger Rie was. It took some time, effort ant rope, but he managed to calm her down. After elaborating about himself and why he

sorted them out, they were quick to come... Or perhaps it was the promise of a proper meal...?

The reason the billionaire took them under his wing was common in all four cases. Kurogane was an orphan and

ultimately alone, with powers beyond his comprehension... Alice was a small, tomboyish lass with no love to know... Rie was a

lonely single child, with abusive parents, but she'd never let on. She hoped they were burning in Chernabog's pit of fire... Mercer

was as mysterious and out of the blue as they came. They were young, strong, durable, and unknown by hardly anyone. Perfect all

around.

But, perhaps, the true reason-the reason he wouldn't admit-was he felt sympathetic for the children... Like they reminded

him of himself when he was that age.

Back story of Kurogane Kurushimeru...

Kurogane Kurushimeru was a child growing up alone in Radiant Garden, with his only friend being Rie Jigaku. One day,

Ansem the Wise approached him with the promise of becoming stronger than he could have ever imagined, and becoming

impervious to Darkness through machinery. Knowing he couldn't very well say no, and the pay day to good to pass up, he agreed.

Rie didn't know what to say when he told him this wonderful news to him. Rie encouraged him, but warned him to not go to far.

Rie being the only one with memory of him, Ansem had someone wipe her memory clean, and showed Kurogane that she had no

memory of him a month into testing. This made it easier to allow darkness into the young boy's heart. One day, when he was let

out of testing, he met a Keyblade Master. She was kind, and it made the orphan look for hope in his situation. He never got to learn

her name, but her weapon gave hope to everyone who saw it. When he was called back to the table, they tried implanting artificial

light into a heart nearing the Heartless transformation stage. The experiments were a success, and they continued until Ansem was

able to call them a 'law', and use them to further study the Heart. Presumably he had other test subjects to test this theory on, but

as far as Kuro knew, he was the only one.

During the ruination of Radiant Garden, his body was nearly destroyed, and was in dire need of cybernetic augmentations if he were to survive. His eyes, hands, entire left arm, half right, stomach, blood vessels, and legs. He was the only

test subject in dire need of them. But the tests got more intense, but he was getting paid for his participation. They tried inserting the proper amount of darkness into his heart, but the machines placed inside his body weren't allowing it. Thinking it a virus. They

repeated the process several more times until they were able to prove that, with the augmentations given, Darkness could not

corrupt the heart.

But isn't it because there was nothing to corrupt? His spirit lingered, torn in two, and metal fingers gripped his heart, their touch, so cold... He felt this way, but he couldn't argue with the scientist's reasoning. The experiments continued until Xehanort

killed everyone, turning them into Nobodies. He let the test subjects go, deeming them unworthy to be in his presence.

Kurogane's once bunky robotic augmentations were now smooth and slick, while still holding the power he was

promised. When he left into the destroyed city, he did so looking for something to latch onto. He wandered around the destroyed

financial district, until he found a black coat, two guns, which were colored black and gold, and a black pair of pants. He kept the

weapons in the pockets of the coat, and began to wonder into the further reaches of Radiant Garden. He wandered until he was

approached by a man with a top hat, peculiar clothing, a cane, and a pack of cigars. The man promised to teach him the secrets of

the weapon he so desired, and how to use his invulnerability of Darkness to his advantage in battle.

Mercer's Back-story...

Mercer was a small town boy. A world that would chew him up and eat him for breakfast. He lived, constantly, in the

shadow of the Aisare Tower. Not because he didn't have a choice, no... He lived there because it was easier to live in the shadows.

He almost never took off his hood, and only stole so he, alone, could live. He felt like he was stealing from the Aisare Tower, his

only 'friend', so he went into the complex's base. To his surprise, Tower was just the beginning. The Aisare Grounds were colossal.

There was almost nothing that wasn't in existence that wasn't here. Perhaps even more... He wandered, aimlessly, looking for

something he could do. Something that the Aisare Tower knew he'd be good at. It was then he stumbled across the owner. He had

a gait, and Mercer instinctively recognized the owner. Apologizing, he then asked if the owner needed anything. Much to Mercer's

surprise, he said yes. He said, 'a new strand of virus came from Radiant Garden, and he needed a perfect test subject.' The Aisare

smiled, and rubbed the kid's hood. The words he spoke were etched into the young boy's mind. 'I've been watching you... And I

know you'll make the best partner for the virus... Now, come follow me. We have much to do, and, oh, so little time to do it. Aide, tell

them to prepare the virus.'

The next few days were preperation. They outfitted Mercer, and made him sleep in the same room as the virus. When

asked why this was necessary, Ansatsu would smile, and look out upon his family's world.

"You must get to know the virus. It will enhance your strength, endurance, agility, and stamina, and ask for nothing in

return."

After that, Mercer began to carry it with him, and look at it while he was eating. A month after this behavior began,

Ansatsu told him the virus would be injected tonight, and he would be free to leave if he wanted. He didn't, and Ansatsu

approached him with the proposal of being something more than a petty thief. He could become a Vanguard, an Archangel... And

learn of those that could rely upon him for protection against being sought out by unknown horrors, and teach them how to fight

against it if they were willing.

Mercer was more than intrigued by this prospect. Protecting those in need was all he needed to feel like he was giving

back to his beloved tower, and his king, no, his God. He would be his Archangel, his black knight who would dirty his hands for his

king.

When he was told that his Master was going to Radiant Garden for more apprentices, Mercer was delighted. When he

first saw Kurogane, he knew he'd be a nice addition. He was skeptic of Rie, and had to knock her down more than once. Alice,

however, was someone he wanted to become his God's left hand... Himself being the right hand. He didn't know it then, but she

wasn't interested in the same way he was...

Alice and Rie's Back story...

Alice was a small girl being picked on due to her blindness. She had excelled in everything but sight, and had a little

magical power, her main focus being necromancing and psychokenisis. She would often tease others, using psychokenisis to tap

into their minds and show them either the darkest of places or their brightest dreams. Her powers didn't have an origin, as her

family were rarely seen, but they could've simply been a conjuration of the little girl's mind. Ansem took her in, and tested her mind.

She was starved, rarely given scraps, during her imprisonment. She had committed no crimes, but some people were broken when

they entered her mind... Willingly or not.

Rie's problems stemmed from her home life. Her father... was, a drinker. Her mother, was rarely home. Her only friend wasa young boy who'd stay near the park... They'd chat, and have a good time until it got dark. She had to sneak past her father, in

hopes he wouldn't wake and... Well, she doesn't like to think about it. She was taken in when Ansem saw what awful living

conditions she was in. Xehanort was put in charge of her, and he wanted to see how pure and full of light he could make a heart,

artificially, before the 'Heartless' came. Much like Alice, she was rarely fed. Both became scrawny, and when Xehanort released

them both, he tossed them books on spells and a knife, respectfully.

"Some of these men are crazy, no telling what they'd do..." He chuckled. Their eyes widened in horror, and snuck out, as

unnoticeable as two, ragged, pale women could. In most cases, Alice had to draw attention away from their route with a

psychokenisis image of something each psycho wanted.

When the looming figure of Ansatsu Aisare appeared before them, outstretching a hand and smiling gently, followed

by a tall hooded man, Rie was thrown into a trance of survival. Ansatsu was fluid in calming her down, dancing around her attacks,

holding his hat in one hand and spinning his cane between his inhumanely fast sidesteps, before he threw the hat into the air and

spun around the confused girl, and she was tied up with a nice bow. After explaining his plan to the young women, they were

hesitant. They were put into the unfortunate situation by a man, and were trying to find a sanctuary away from the crazed men of

Ansem's Asylum...

"We promise, if you come with us, we'll feed you regularly." the hooded man sighed, knowing it was the only way to seal

the deal. As if on cue, the stomachs of both girls growled loudly, as if threatening to eat the lungs if they didn't accept.

"W-W-Well, protecting all the people we don't know s-s-sound's g-g-g-good..." Rie stuttered, embarrassed, looking toward

the third figure. The man she looked at was walking toward them, a black coat on, a sack slung over his shoulder, and dead eyes

looking at Aisare.. Everyone would remember how he looked, his robotic eyes reading them all. When he reached the tree, he

looked at Ansatsu again. The Aisare smiled, and motioned towards the two girls and Mercer.

"It would seem that they fear you, Kurogane." Rie and Alice jumped at his name. He was on the blunt of the new

technology here, all theories were tested on him... Or so they were told. Mercer glared at the robotic man, until the Kuro glared back.

Overall ending...

"It's not polite to stare..." Mercer looked away after several seconds of locked eye contact. Kurogane's eyes shifted

often, as if to capture and record everything they saw. Ansatsu was ecstatic at this point, and applauded the group. They knew

why they were here, and they knew what they were promised. But it was how they react to each other, and how they would have to

work together from now on... One could say he was blissful to see what kind of out come would come out of the group. He led

them toward their ship, which looked recently beat with several bats, and then a few faces. There were several knocked out

bodies surrounding the ship, which only made the Aisare happier... That is, until they got back up. Mercer was going to take them

out, but the Aisare held up his hand, and quickly took out all the thugs except for 3. He then stood at the back of the group, and told

them to show him their power.

Kurogane was the most powerful, taking his out within a few seconds, without having to draw his two weapons he

found on his way here. Alice's was pleading to live, trapped in an illusion brought on by his own mind, and Rie battled like a clown,

saying she was wide open, but dodging each attack, and stabbing rapidly around the poor man's internal organs. The only one

who didn't die during the test fight, was the one Kurogane fought... But he rectified why by throwing the man into the wall, and

holding a gun to his head.

After a quick interrogation(What was to be said? People are afraid when cyborgs hold guns to their heads and his eyes

devour their soul?), they learnt that it was because Xehanort paid them to do it. Knowing it was none of their concern, they took off and headed toward Ansatsu's Manor Grounds. Their home for the next few years.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: It begins.

7 Years later…

Ansatsu Aisare sat down in his chair, high above everything else in the world controlled by his company. Or, well, his family's company. He hadn't seen any of the branch members in awhile, but what was he to expect? They would've gotten in his way. He took out his signature pack of cigars as he looked out upon the area his apprentices were given. It was his once lonely home, but somehow they managed to brighten it up with life.

Exhaling on the smoke, he looked down on his favorite apprentice, Mercer. Mercer was like a locked book with a voice verification lock and was in another language. But he secretly hailed both the Aisare and the Keyblade it's self with suppositious awe. Right now he was beginning to spar with the better fighter of the females, Rie. She wasn't the best, but the Aisare remembered some of the other apprentices he was trained with in the Master's Dojo. She was one of the best fighters, but she also lost herself in the moment once she got moving. His eyes searched for the other two apprentices, and sighed.

_Inside on such a wonderful day?_ The Aisare sighed, and headed toward the elevator. _Alice, I can understand. Her powers require a lot of solitude…But she's a necromancer, so she could be doing very much anything… Like becoming a Blood Mage…_ He pushed the button to lead him to the ground floor. _Not a bad choice. Her psychokenisis would be amplified with a demon helping her. And, she'd know if the demon were to attempt to take over. Or maybe she's looking to raise the dead?_ The Aisare's mind was full of thought's on the matter, but once he reached the bottom, his mind lay on his loyal cybernetic warrior. The entire basement was devoted to the young warrior's development. Said warrior was in the middle of a simulation. After walking out of the elevator, the simulation ended, and Kurogane stood up and put on his coat. He spun his twin pistols, one black and one gold, into his coat's inside pockets.

"I didn't know you were coming." Kurogane said, bowing gently.

"I want you to assemble the rest. I have a very important message for you all." Ansatsu smiled, bowing himself.

"But of course." Kurogane walked into the elevator on the far side of the room. He went up the elevator, and as the doors closed, he whispered to the servant that was following him.

"Ask Yen Sid what the meaning of the stars disappearing like this is, and report back on the double. I know you're fast enough to do so." And with that, the hunched over, tail coated butler vanished into the darkness as Ansatsu took the elevator closer to him to the main floor of the complex, and walked to his manor, and addressed the group that had gathered.

"As no doubt you all noticed, stars have begun to blacken, and simply vanish. I want to know why this is happening, and for you to put a stop to it." Ansatsu began strong, but then the butler returned, and told his master what Yen Sid told him.

"What is it?" Mercer asked.

"The Heartless have been devouring the hearts of worlds." Ansatsu began again. "Our worst fear has become realized. You all know what you must do, be it individually," He motioned toward Alice and Kurogane, "Or together." He nodded at Mercer and Rie. "The King of Disney has enlisted our help in this matter. I want you all to figure out who's behind this, and put an immediate stop to it." The Aisare raised his cane and turned it to a Keyblade. "Understood?"

"Sir!" They all mimicked his motion with their Keyblades.

"Very good." He returned the Keyblade to it's cane form. "Now, come follow me." He said, walking into the manor. The 4 unwittingly followed. They were led to a pitch black room, where Ansatsu flipped a switch to reveal a garage. And, more than that, it held 4 different Gummi Ships.

"I feared this day would come, ever since the Xehanort incident. You will leave tomorrow." Ansatsu's voice got less kind and more focused. "It doesn't matter if you go out of bounds, be reckless for your own sakes." He turned to us, expression grim. "Raise your sharpened claws toward a brighter future. Dismissed. Meet back here at day break." The four Keybearers vanished in smoke. The master smiled under his hat. "They've followed me as far as I can lead them… I only pray they don't fall prey to the ax, rope, and candle…" Ansatsu smiled at his metaphor, cryptic as it was. "Darkness isn't a problem for the most of them… My Archangel won't betray me, the Blind Blood Mage made her contract with I… The Cyborg is a problem, but he owes me to much… All that's left is the loyalty of her…" He smiled, walking out himself shortly after.

Alice's Library…

"Listen, sweet cheeks, I know what your asking for isn't a lot, but I just can't give away my entire inventory-" The man snapped his fingers, "like that. You gotta tell me what you plan on doing with it."

"A fair trade, I suppose. As you no doubt have noticed, I am a Necromancer. This means I raise dead, inflict curses, and you know the rest." Alice explained to the Lord of the Dead.

"Yeah, and your also in the school of Destruction, and have a talent for psychokenisis." The blue skinned man interjected.

"Good. Then you know who I am. Then you'll have little problem giving me a list of your dead?" She asked, and the ball she was talking him through coughed up a clipboard with several sheets of paper, all with 50+ names on them.

"Yeah, just don't summon the ones with 'x's next to them. Those are the ones we don't want getting out. Now, if you ever stop by Thebes on your little adventure, look me up. I'll give you the grand tour of the Underworld and that Olympic Kiddie Pool upstairs." The Lord of the Dead offered.

"I might do that, Hades. See you then." She said, terminating the connection. She put the clipboard down and began packing everything she would need… Mainly Spell Tomes and scrolls of spells far beyond what she could conjure alone. But that was why she was going out there. To make the impossible, possible. Her mind flashed of a man represented to her by oily shadows and sour notes. Hunched over, seemingly in control of everything, as if everything was according to his master plan. That was another reason she was going out there. So she could tear him down, and watch him burn for her amusement. She wasn't learning to Raise Dead for nothing, and she wanted him to suffer.

Mercer's Room…

His room was mostly empty, the way he got it. Not surprising, he rarely used the thing unless he was going to sleep. He had packed his clothes, and the munny he had saved over the years. His hand reached onto his desk, looking for his computer, when his hand touched a cold metallic locket. He looked over and saw it was attached to a note. He opened the note while twisting the locket's chain around and through his fingers. It was from Aisare.

"Mercer. I know you won't get this for awhile, but here. This locket contains a picture of you, the rest of the group, and I. I don't care what you do with it, wear it, throw it away, whatever.

Signed, Ansatsu Aisare."

The teen opened the locket, and, sure enough, there was the group picture of the 4 apprentices on one side, and a picture of Ansatsu with his two most trusted servants. Oddly enough, in this picture he was neither smoking or in need of his cane. _Perhaps it was before his accident?_ Mercer thought to himself. His master hadn't visibly aged in the 10 years he knew him. And, on top of that, no one knew what really happened. He went missing for a few days, and showed up, a cigar in his mouth and limp… Or so he heard. He put the letter in his suitcase, and tried to put the locket on. He even went as far as to take off his signature hood. It annoyed him to look at himself in the mirror, but the locket wouldn't fit. He kept trying, getting agitated, and muttering a few words, until someone came in the room. In a fluid motion, he put the hood back up, and turned to the door. Standing there was Alice, checking to see if anything was the matter.

"What's with all the noise?" She asked, her psychokenisis guiding her.

"Alice, we are on completely different floors. How did you hear me muttering." Mercer asked.

"My Psychokenisis makes it really hard to not hear what you were doing in your mind." She said, going up to him and taking the locket, placed a spell on it, and put it on proper.

"What did you do?" Mercer asked, looking at the locket.

"I placed a protective spell on it. Now, no matter what, you'll be safe from Darkness." She said, smiling gently.

"Really? Thanks. Sorry I can't give you anything in return…" Mercer said, looking around his room.

"It's just a favor I'm doing for you." She walked out of the room, humming an odd tone. He decided to get some quick rounds against Kurogane, to see how strong he was now. He walked out of his room and walked down to the elevator…

Kurogane was packing most everything he needed. His spare outfits, Spell tomes, tools, the kit he used to clean his augmentations, etc, when he noticed someone was coming down to his floor. Upon turning, he noticed it was the other 3 apprentices. He had a gift to remember him by for the 3 of them, so it was less of a hassle to give them out when they were leaving. When they reached his floor, they noticed he was holding three different charms.

"What are those?" Rie asked, walking out of the elevator first, followed by Mercer, then Alice.

"Charms I made for the 3 of you." He chimed. He threw the three of them to each owner. Alice's was a white hand, reflecting her belief and favorite power. Upon flipping it, it was a ghost. Mercer's was a vial-like piece of metal, the middle the same color as the virus he was given. Upon flipping it, he noticed the middle was moving. Rie's was a playing card, namely the Red Joker. Just a plain, flat out, playing card.

"I augmented each a certain way." Kurogane began, "Alice, yours allows stronger spirits to be arisen from your spells. The white hand was from a story I once read. While yours, Mercer, is a special sort of virus I created down here. Open and drink it, and your Keyblades and your arms will mix. Take note, it's only for a limited time, and it takes 24 hours for the vial to refill."

"How does it refill? Magic?" Mercer asked.

"No. The system is to complex, and I do not mean to bore you with details. Let's just say, it wasn't that hard to conjure once you know the way to make it."

"Oh…" Mercer fiddled with the silver casing.

"Rie's, however, has a secret. Should she cut it, it will enhance her abilities to the superhuman level. This one is a one time thing, however. It took far to long to make just one of these."

"How many do you have?" Rie asked.

"Roughly… maybe 5. Only 3 being in complete working order, minus the one I gave you." He said, giving her the other 3.

"Say, someone were to drink this virus, or cut one of her cards… What would happen?" Mercer asked, examining the vial.

"In your case, their stomach would dissolve. That virus is meant to augment an existing one. Unless they already have an existing virus, the intensity of this one would cause the being to dissolve it' self. In her case, they would receive a static shock while the nutrients went to her anyway. It took a lot of DNA, time, and suicidals to test it."

"Where'd you get the DNA?" She asked, feeling a bit… Unnerved by the fact he had the time to make these while training.

"Remember that brush you threw out the window?" Kurogane asked.

"Yeah?"

"It landed on my head. It still had enough DNA for me though." Kurogane sat down, and exhaled. "I assume your not here to wish me good luck."

"Well, we all thought we'd test our strength against the strongest among us." Alice smiled.

"Very well…" Kurogane took out three bells. "If you can take these from me, as a team, then you'll be better than me."

"Time limit?" Mercer asked, taking out his Keyblade 'Virus'.

"I'll give you till lunch." The cyborg entered something on his simulator's computer, and the entire place lit up, and the two female apprentices summoned their Keyblades, 'Madness' and 'Clown Games'. The Cyborg pulled out his two pistols as the place changed to a meteor-like surface, and space rapidly changing in the background. [_**Cue Kirby Return to Dream Land: VS Galacta Knight.**_]

The three looked at each other, and ran off, head on. Kurogane smirked and opened fire, stopping every so often to let heat out of his weapon. He hit Mercer, then Rie, but then noticed Alice was missing. After looking around, he was thrown into a dead lock between the three, blocking the attack from behind with his foot.

"Not bad…" He smirked. "Got me with an illusion spell right off the bat, eh?" He pushed the three inward, and jumped out of the way and began floating in the middle. "Well, your not the only one with tricks up their sleeves." He merged his two weapons into his Keyblade, the appropriately named 'Black Gold' [As the top was black, and the bottom was gold], and shot out a beam into the ceiling, and then spun it toward the group, and the moved fast to evade it, moving in three directions. He detached the two blades, making 2 finer lasers, and, in one fluid motion, threw the blades into the air, and summoned ten small, black armored, black sworded, Sword Knights, as he called them. He reclaimed his swords, and deactivated the beam. In another fluid motion, he and his knights vanished, and reappeared in front of Mercer. The 12 blades all went in for the kill against the hardened skin of Mercer, but then they were all hit with ghost swords from behind, courtesy of Alice. Then they all vanished into crows.

"Oh no…"

"The moment you wanted to fight you were under _my spell. Now then…" He was surprised when Alice appeared behind him, knife drawn. He kicked her, square in the jaw, and pulled out Gold._

"_Not bad… Unfortunately…" He, too, vanished into crows, and appeared behind each apprentice._

"_Oh, son of a" The last word was muted due to the explosions that came from the clones conjured by Kurogane. Kurogane himself, walked out from behind one of the piles of rock on the meteor as the simulation ended. As it returned to reality, they gawked at the fact he hadn't moved the entire time._

"_Needless to say, you've improved a great deal. You are more than ready to beat whatever comes your way." Kurogane smiled, and walked away._

"_Why do you say that?" Alice asked._

"_Because you lived through my explosion without the need of medical care, and you aren't on the ground crying from my illusions." Kurogane said, glaring back at the three, as he left for the next room, his actual bedroom. The three looked at each other in amassment. What he said was true. The first time they fought, they were on their knees before he even got to move a mussel. To them, his power could rival their Master's. They all went back upstairs, and prepared for the morning ahead._

_Later that night…_

_Ansatsu Aisare was preparing for tomorrow, to see his apprentices off, when Chrome, his butler, appeared in his room._

"_Sir, The Heartless are attacking the city." Chrome bowed._

"_Nani?" Ansatsu asked, the Japanese rolling off his tongue. "I thought I sealed the keyhole."_

"_The Organization may have been behind it, sir." Chrome arose, and handed him his mask. It didn't do much, but it helped him breath, due to a lung injury he got from trying to stop the Feral Terra-nort. He placed it on, and it covered his face like a gasmask, without the bug eye covers._

"_I trust you told the other apprentices." His tone became more echoed and robotic._

"_I had Mono do it." Chrome smiled. As he finished, the elevator opened, and out came Mono, Alice, Rie, Mercer, and Kurogane._

"_Good. Your all packed, I presume?" The Aisare said, looking out his window._

"_Yes sir!" The Three apprentices saluted._

"_Good. Now, we're going to take back our city, and then you're all going to leave ASAP afterward, am I understood?"_

"_Sir, yes sir!" The 4 summoned their weapons and jumped out the window, taking out the heartless scaling the building._

"_I trust that you know where the one orchestrating this is, Chrome, Mono." The Aisare said, as the two servants turned to Keyblades._

"_Of course, sir." Chrome pointed into the black abyss growing on the horizon. "I believe we'd find the culprit near the base of the Orb of Darkness. After all, the Keyhole is in your room." The Aisare checked it. Yup. Defiantly closed. It also meant it would be hard to get here. Someone must really hate him._

"_Welp, let's get moving then…" The monochromed dressed and weaponed man jumped out of the window, and assessed the situation. It wasn't as bad as he had feared, but… There'd be a heartless problem after this, that's for sure, but… His citizens had ways of fighting the Darkness and Nothing… And if they didn't, the mech's would take care of it…_

_Once he impacted with the ground, he made sure the tower was locked down, and the mechs were on each floor. They wouldn't want a virus getting out. That would be bad… He then checked ahead, and spun his Keyblades, and charged into the abyss of darkness with beady yellow eyes._


	3. Chapter 2

Authors note: You know the role the _original_ Organization XIII played in the Kingdom Hearts series? I decided to change that a tiny bit… Just a tiny… More to the role the League of Shadows played in the Dark Knight series… If your confused on how this will worked, I made a character chart for you all!

Ra's=Xemnas. Obvious reasons.

Talia [Am I spelling that right?]= Xion… What? Did you want me to make it Larxene? You guys are weird.

Bruce= Riku

Bane= Roxas…

And, most of the Organization will either not make an appearance, or die in the CoM arc. But I'm going to use Repliku. Not as a legitimate character, he's going to be more of a… _well_, let's just say it's "Death by Exile". Okay, so are we all on the same page? Yes? Good. Because I ain't explaining anything… Unless, you solve a riddle I'll think up of… at the end of the chapter. For now, enjoy the biggest plot twist since the original Star Wars… Or, wait, maybe there's a better example… Whatever, let's go with that.

Chapter 2: Hidden Shadows have Souls and Nightmares.

At the base of the Abyss…

"What are we up to?" The Aisare asked, holding a blade to a hooded figure's neck.

"We know." The hooded figure began as he kicked Ansatsu.

"Know what?" The Aisare asked, skidding along on the floor.

"That you would do anything to save this world, correct?" The hooded figure asked

"Yeah… What of it?" Ansatsu asked.

"If you come quietly, I won't destroy this pathetic world."

Ansatsu laughed, and laughed good. After a few seconds of his demonic, echoing laughing, he turned his gaze to the hooded figure in front of him. "I am not oblivious to the biology of the World, Xemnas. I know what your doing back there, behind you? It's for show."

"Oh? And why's that, Ansatsu Aisare?" Xemnas asked, curious as to the answer.

"Because, my family built it's entire facility around the Keyhole, once they knew what it was. You see, unlike many worlds…" He paused as five other members were thrown to the floor, burning, screaming, or knocked out, and a mech of his own design, Alice, Kurogane, Mercer, and Rie. "We know of Heartless, Nobodies, the whole lot."

Xemnas seemed to be taken back by what was just thrown at him. An entire world was based on truth, and no one tore it down. He raised his hand as a black ball appeared. It took five seconds for a portal big enough to cover the five beaten members of the Organization. But one, and only one, stayed behind. The one that was screaming, his mind apparently gone. And, in another dark portal, a note appeared, saying

'Dear Aisare, We leave you Zexion, our weakest member. As you've no doubt noticed, his mind is nothing but gush now. Do as you please with him, but don't give him back.

Signed, Saix.

P.S.: Sorry about the mess we made. I, personally, think Xemnas is playing us.

"Well, go figure. His second in command thinks the leader isn't coming up on a promise." The Aisare sighed, and burnt the letter with a black flame, while he turned to his four apprentices and his mech. The mech was implanted with an A.I… Self aware AI, might he add.

"As you can see, my wonderful creation, we have a squishy meat bag for you to inhabit." Ansatsu joked. A joke very few will get, but it was still a joke.

"Statement: That sounds delightful master! Query: Perhaps now I can have emotions, instead of this silly way of speaking?"

"Okay then… You four, get moving to the hanger."

"Any where we should venture first?" Kurogane asked.

"Hmm… Kurogane and Alice, head to Thebes first." The Aisare gave them two tickets. "Give these to Phil, and represent me well. I'll be coming along, after all. As for you two, see if you can meet up with the king's messengers for the Key."

"Sir!" All of them saluted, and the seven [Six, not counting the mindless body.] headed to the tower, and, after a quick stop at the genetic lab to explain what was going on, to the hanger. It was there, he handed each of us a CD.

"Sir?" They all asked.

"It contains my own favorite songs, and then a song I think fits you." He smiled, as the two groups of two assembled. It ended up being Alice and Kurogane as 'Team Blue' [as Ansatsu called them.], and Mercer and Rie as 'Team Red' [Ansatsu demand Mercer speak with a "Pirate accent" as a joke.], and they got in a circular, almost like a mobile base, that was Blue and Red, for each respectful 'Team'.

"We don't know what fate has in store for us, but know this!" Ansatsu said over the comm channel to his four apprentices. "We are always connected, through our hearts. We shall never allow the Darkness used for evil to win, and we shall restore the World. What comes after the darkness invading the light, we do not know. But we shall prevail, and no one, I repeat, _no one_ will stop our mission. Am I understood?"

"Roger Command." Mercer spoke in a firm, Military Sergeant voice, getting the joke he made earlier. "We won't lose to those dirty Blues!"

"Oh, shut up Sarge." Kurogane retorted, glaring.

The channel terminated with laughter. Ansatsu excused himself so he could get an early night.

?

It was cold… Dark and cold.

_Where am I?_ I thought, opening my eyes. Or was it only one?

"Well, look who's up!" A dark voice chuckled, it was like nails on a chalk board.

"Who are you?" I asked, spinning so I could see the company I was given.

There was a small puff ball with only legs and a jester's hat, and a crown.

"Me? I'm Marx. Known for making the Moon and Sun hate each other so I could trick Kirby into awakening a wish maker. As for this crown, it won't let me put it on. Electrocutes me. But you look familiar. Who're you?"

I had frozen at 'Kirby'. "Who is this… 'Kirby'? Why does that name fill me with… this feeling of…disgust!" I glared into the jester known as 'Marx'.

"Just a goody two shoes _star warrior_ that can copy abilities and can, get this, destroy an entire _Dark Matter _armada with a parasol! Ridiculous, but I saw it happen. He even beat me with a parasol… I think he beat Crown with a parasol. "

"Dark Matter?" I asked, as the darkness around the three of us spun around, revealing black blobs with an eye similar to mine. "Star Warrior… _**Kirby**_… Yes, it is coming back to me now…" Marx looked around, excited by what he was witnessing. The Crown had opened, revealing a mix of myself and something I had never seen before.

"Marx Soul, and Soul of Zero…" The voice began, and Marx's expression changed from playful to demonic in origin. He sprouted bat-like arms that shot out panels that dissipated. He looked like a f***ed up version of a bat. Now, the Crown looked more like Myself and 'Marx Soul'. "Call us, Mag-soul." The being appeared to bow.

?

"**Darkness consumes all!**" A demonic knight shouted, tearing up innocent civilians with the weapon embodiment of himself. He looked like a nightmare, and was named such. "**More! My hunger will not subdue without MORE! Bring me more souls!**" He glanced over his shoulder and blocked the futile attacks of this world's military force. "**You're obedient little pups, aren't you?!**" The Nightmare laughed as he head butted the closest guard before crushing his skull with his demonic claw. By the time Heartless arrived on the scene, the world was nothing but ash. "**I, the Soul Eater, **_**Nightmare**_, **am unstoppable!"**

"**Put that talk against me, sin." Nightmare turned to see his goody two shoes counterpart, wielder of Soul Caliber. He was dressed in white, had a scar beneath his eye, and blond, flowing hair.**

**The two charged each other, and ended up warping.**

**?**

"**You don't know what you are in for…" A masked, scarlet robed, female smiled, sitting on her throne in her destroyed world. A sword of Evil's bane in one hand, and the sword of hero's bane in the other. Her army of Minions were clearing the land of all… undesirables, so she could remake her old world a better image. Ever since she learnt of the world outside, she needed to provide for the heroes of every generation… And the hearts of both Heroes and Villains would come together, here, to form Kingdom Hearts, and she would be able to wield both swords to the best of their abilities.**

**A group of desperate rebels barged in the door, swords, cleavers, hammers… Didn't mater. She got off her throne, and turned the two swords to Keyblades…**

**Rainfell and Masterkeeper.**

**LE GASP! So many different villains! League of XII, the Souls of the three creepiest Kirby bosses, Nightmare and a mysterious figure that wields Aqua's Keyblades!**

**Anyway, so if you want to know who that figure is, then answer this question in a private message.**

"**Where does a white hand, buried alive, a dead mother, and a ghost all have in common?"**

**It was originally going to be 'What does an ax, candle, and a rope have in common', but I think everyone would know that one… Or would they?**


End file.
